Revan's Rebellion
by Jayde Valhalla
Summary: What do you do if you don't remember your life, and your boyfriend knows more than he is saying? Why, you escape Taris with a group of misfits and try and save the Galaxy.


"Your name is Valhalla Revan , but only go by your first name. I'm sorry I can't come with you but a trusted friend will find you." said the girl who had said her name was Hayley said, even though I had no idea who it was. She was leading me towards escape pods. "Good luck" she told me.

I woke with a start. I looked up and saw Canderous was still asleep. It had been 2 years since I had landed here on Taris and only a few weeks since the blockade. Ever since I woke up with no memory of who I was I had been getting flashbacks of my life in my dreams. But this one felt different. As if something big was going to happen today. Ever since I discovered completely on accident that I could use the Force I have trusted that instinct. I got up, and went to the window, thinking. I felt like Canderous might have some idea of who I was but he wouldn't tell me, and I knew it was better to find out for yourself and not have people tell you.

I felt arms wrap around me and pull me closer to him. "Another vision?" he asked. I nodded and turned around and hugged him.

"Something big is going to happen soon, maybe today or tomorrow. I don't know what though." I said into his muscular chest.

"Then I will keep my eyes open for anything unusual." I nodded in thanks. We went back to bed. When I woke the next morning Canderous was gone. I sighed, I didn't really like what he did for Davik, but there wasn't much else for him to do with his skills. An hour later Canderous came back,

"Davik has sent me to the Undercity to get the pods, you're coming, I need a fighter." I nodded and got ready.

Several hours later after looking for the pods not much else had happened. But then we saw some people in the distance and one looked to be Hayley from my dream. I ignored them, until they started coming over here, the man looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't place it, Hayley came over to us and asked Canderous something but I was too focused on the man to pay attention. It wasn't until she said the name Carth that I recognized him. He was just an old family friend, I hadn't seen him in years, from what I can remember.

Carth turned towards me and did a double take, "Valhalla?" he asked in a cautious voice. I nodded and he ran to me and spun me in a hug. Canderous was the possessive type and I heard him cock his gun. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but not Carth unless we explained it. He put me down and said "the Jedi told us that Revan had killed you?" I went over to Canderous.

"Well as you can see I'm not dead,"

I put my hand on his gun and he lowered it slightly looking at me. "Canderous, he's just a family friend, remember, I told you what little I remember about him." He nodded but still looked like he wanted to kill him, I sighed and pecked him on the cheek.

Since waking up I had learned that I was pretty strong in the Force, and had been getting a handle on it, so through the slight pressure and assuring sense around Hayley I knew she was Force sensitive and pretty strong at that.

"So did you know that Blondie over here is Force sensitive? If you ever get off this rock" and then the brilliant idea that we could help get off came to my mind, we could use the help of these people to get off of this annoying planet, "You should go to Dantooine. There is a Jedi Enclave there that could help train you. Canderous and I have to get back but I'm sure we'll see each other again." They said good bye and ran off and we started to head back to the lower city.

"Valhalla what are you thinking? you have that look you sometimes get if you've had an idea."

"Oh well, you know how you were thinking of stealing the ebon hawk to get off, but that we couldn't steal into the base because people know who you work for? Well like I said Hayley is Force sensitive so that means that they will be able to do some pretty epic things here, so we just wait until they do something and ask them to break into the base and then take them to Davik so we can get the Ebon Hawk."

"How do you know her name?" he asked

"I tell you my epic plan and that's what you got from that? She was in the dream last night I told you something big was happening, I didn't know it was going to be her though, and I'm surprised she didn't recognize me, because we seemed to be somewhat close. I'd find it hard to believe that she also lost her memory. Ehh whatever. So what do think of the plan?" he just sighed

"I think that it is crazy and we will have to see if they do anything worth while." I pouted but nodded

We didn't hear anything about them for a few days but then we heard that the Black Vulgars had a break in and that Brejiks right hand man had been killed, we couldn't prove it was them and Canderous still doesn't seem impressed.

We heard that there was going to be a huge swoop race a day after the break in, it was between all the lower city gangs but the two most important were the Beks and the Vulgars,

because of Davik and working for him, Canderous and I had some great seats, I wasn't very interested until I noticed that riding for the Beks was Hayley and I pointed it out to Canderous. I thought that when she went up she was looking good. She hit most of the speed ups and none of the obstacles. Her score was 21:54 and Canderous was starting to look impressed. But then the red dude who looked constipated all the time came and beat her score by less than a second. I was sad but she came back and did it again. But this time watching her was almost hypnotic she just seemed to glide over everything not even close to hitting an obstacle. looking at her time, I was impressed and I could see Canderous was finally convinced it was them we have to go with. Her score was 19:21.


End file.
